Lunch Trouble!
by gummygirl
Summary: Blaze lost a bet and must now find a job! Will she and Silver be able to survive the horrors that lie in their school's cafeteria? Will Mephiles make their job impossible? My first ever fic!
1. Unlucky bet

"Do I have to?" Blaze said, while looking at a newspaper.

"Yes, you do." Amy said with a huge smile.

Blaze betted Amy Sonic can go one minute without eating chilidogs. Only Sonic dind't even last twenty seconds,so now Blaze had to get a job for losing the beth. It was all Sonic's fault, can he just last sixty seconds without eating chilidogs?

"Amy can we just change the beth?" Blaze said , still looking for a job.

"Nope, a beth is a beth you need to get a job , and work for it a least a month." Amy said with a even huger smile.

"Fine." Blaze said angrily.

* * *

><p>This is my first story, and it's a short chapter, I know...but, hey, the story is <em>BEARLY<em> getting started! And since it's my first story and all**... DON'T SAY ANYTHING MEAN**!


	2. Looking for a job

Looking for a job wasn't easy.

Blaze already tried being a papergirl, but unluckily, three dogs had chased her around the street and nearly bit her tail off.

She also tried working in a hospital, but it wasn't her thing(she had accidently killed a 30 year-old woman by putting her too many shots).

And last, she tried working as a babysitter. But taking care of babies and little kids wasn't her thing eighter since the babies drooled on her expensive clothes and little kids pulled on her hair.

"Now what job do I get?" Blaze said as she looked at the newspaper for a new job. Suddenly, Blaze had an idea and got out her phone.

"Silver! Silver! Answer me!" She yelled at her phone.

"What?" Silver yelled back at his own while rubbing his ears.

"Quickly! Come to my house, it's an emergency!"

"Okay! I'll come! Just stop yelling at me already!"

"Thanks!"

"Well, what's the problem?"

"Well, uhh, I… my house's on fire and there's aliens attacking it, and there's birds pooping everywhere! What could be worse? Come!"

"Okay!" Silver hung up.

"He's so naïve." Blaze said grinning.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to wise old p1napple for telling me and my sister about the 'spaces' thing. We really appreciate it, p1neapple!:)<p> 


	3. Job found?

_When Silver got to Blaze's house..._

"I'm here!"

"Silver, what in the name of Solaris took you so long?"

" I needed to get some stuff..."

"What stuff?" Blaze asked, arms cossed and stomping her foot impatienly.

" A stick, some rocks, and my aweasome new water gun!" Silver said, looking proud of his water gun, which was actually a cheap little toy gun that only shot a centimeter far.

"Why did you bring this garbage that you got from a hobo last week to my house?"

" But...they're not garbage..." Silver said, looking offended, as if she had just insulted his family or something. "With this stick I can chase away the aliens, and with the rocks I can hit Jet for pooping on your house."

"No, I was talking about the cheap little water gun a hobo gave to you for twenty-five cents."

"Oh that, he said it was so strong it can blow twenty-five pants away."

"Or take away twenty-five cents!"

"Okay I get it! Wheres the aliens,fire,and Jet anyway?"

"I lied to you about that."

"Why?"

"Because I needed you to come to my house to help me ."

"On what?"

"On helping me get a job."

* * *

><p><em>In Silver's great-greatgreat gramfather's school cafeteria...<em>

"Silver are you sure I should get a job in this cafetiria?" Blaze said looking at the disgusting cafetiria fill with bunch fat kids eating like pigs.

"Yes, It couldn't be more perfect." Silver said with tears in his eyes.

Blaze had told Silver about the bet thing, and the jobs she tried working on. So, Silver sugesst her to work on his great-great-great gramfather's school. Like Blaze ding't knew what else to work on she agreed.

"Silver, I know I won't feel comforble working here." Blaze said looking at the kids eating.

"Don't worry, about it is gonna be okay. Besides, it's my great-greatgreat gramfather's school. What could go wrong?"

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter... And thanks again, wise old p1neapple:)<p> 


	4. Silver's great great great grandfather

_Next morning in Silver's great great-great grandfather's school... _

Silver finally convience Blaze to work on his great grear-great grandfather's school. Right now they were talking to the principal that they would like to work in the cafeteria.

"So, tell me Miss Cat what are you got at other then burning chickens?" Said the principal of the school staring closely at Blaze, which made her feel uncomterble.

"Um...burning flowers?" Blaze said not sure if she should tell him that or not.

"Other, Miss Cat?"

" Um...burning cars?"

"Miss Cat are you good at anything that is not burning stupid useless stuff!" Juan screamed making Silver jump on top of Blaze(Juan is the principal's name.)

"Silver get off me!"

"Sorry!" Siver said getting off of Blaze back.

"Sorry miss, but that's how I get when people seriously annoy me."

"Silver whatever you do don't make him angry." Blaze whispered low enought so Juan won't hear them.

"And, you?" Juan said staring at Silver.

"Huh?" Silver said wondering if he was talkking to him.

"Do you have any talent other than being silver?"

"Well, that's my name."

"Oh really? I didn't knew."

"Well, let me tell you that that was also my great great-great grandfather's name." Silver said looking proud of having the name of his great great-great granmfather.

"Really?"

"Yup! Did you knew he was in this school?"

"Yes, he was only way longer than I was hire as principal."

"Then let me tell you a story about his life."

"This is gonna take forever!"Blaze said as Silver told the story of his great great-great grandfather.

"He was a hard working man. When he was only twelve his father died, and his family was super poor. He worked ten hours a day, but he still went to school, and got straight A's."

"Actually in my records it said he got straight C's."Said Juan interruping.

" SHUT UP YOU SON OF A HOBO!" Silver shouted, outraged that he was interrupted when he was talking about his great-great-great granfather, who was so dearly important to him."DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!"

"My dad is not a hobo, he's a lawyer!"

"WHATEVER! My great great-great grandfather was a doctor. Plus he married a beutiful woman, which is my great great-great grandmother named Silvia,"He continued,"He had three sons, and one daughter. Not only that, he had a new daddy because his mommy married with a moron and became his dad."

"I don't care about your great great-great grandfather's, or great great-great grandmother's life!"

"YOU DON'T INSULT THEM!" Silver yell at Juan not caring if he gets hire or not.

"Well you don't yell at me, and your fire!"

"We dind't even get hired." Blaze said getting in between them just in case they start punching each other.

"SHUT UP, BLAZE THE CAT!" Both Juan and Silver yell at Blaze(Which she was both scared, and surprised since Silver never yells at her).

"Okay let's go Silver! Let's look for another job."

"Yeah! Who wants to work for a son of hobo anyway?"

"He was a lawyer!"

" WHATEVER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 complete, hope you liked it!*<strong>


	5. Mephiles appears!

_2 Hours later_

"Silver I can't believe you yell at him like that!" Blaze said still angry about how Silver talked to Juan. (Which made them lose their job before they even got hire.)

"Well, he talked bad about my great great-great grandfather, which I do not allowed."

"He dind't talked bad about him. He just said that he dind't care about his life."

"That's talking bad to me."

"Well, thanks to that I don't have a job."

"You anyway suck at cooking Blaze, so I don't know what are you so angry about."

"I don't suck at cooking."

"Yes you do. Remember last year when you killed my pet rat by feeding it a cupcake you made yourself?"

"I didn't knew how to cook a cupcake okay! And who has a rat as a pet anyway?"

"Me, plus also my great great-great grandfather."

Blaze felt like she was gonna explode. She still couldn't find a job, and went she did, Silver ruined it. Plus it annoyed her that Silver wouldn't stop talking about his great grear-great grandfather.

"Where helse can I find a job?" Blaze asked herself.

"Hey, there losers. I was hearing what you were saying, and I know were you can work at." The black hedgehog said . Blaze turn around, and saw Mephiles realizing he has been eavesdroping. She didn't trust him sience he had tricked Silver and her into trying to killing Sonic.

"What do you want?" Blaze ask him harshley.

"Don't be rude. I only want to help you."

"No, thanks. I can look for one myself."

"Thanks! We accept the job!" Silver butted in.

_How could Silver me this naive?_ Blaze thought. _He trick him once, but twice?_

"Glad you did. Follow me you won't regret it."

"Stupid bet." Blaze said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong> 5 chapters done! please review!<strong>

**Seriously people...if you read it, review it! C'mon, please? I ONLY have 2 reviews! **


	6. World's most retarted food fight ever!

_10 minutes later..._

"Silver, this is all your fault!" Blaze screamed right in Silver's ears.

"How is this my fault? And quit yelling at my ears!" Silver yelled back, rubbing his ears.

"You had to said yes to Mephiles!"

"So? He got us a job."

"You're just saying because you don't have to touch this discusting stuff!"

"What is that thing?"

"I don't know, but I think it's moving..." Blaze said, looking at the weird gooey stuff that was moving.

"Look the kids are coming." Silver said pointing at a group of kids pushing each other.

"Hey, long time no see!" Said a blue hedgehog.

"YOU IDIOT! Why didn't you resist eating chilidogs for one minute?" Blaze said, choking Sonic madly.

"I lasted nineteen seconds! Isn't that enought?"

"No, is not! Because of you I'm here! Plus I have to touch this weird gooey stuff!"

"Hey, listen Blaze is not that bad, I have seen way worse."

"Was worse than touching weird gooey stuff?"

"Um... Not eating chilidogs for a minute?" Sonic said, afraid that Blaze will choke him again.

"I'm gonna roast you alive and then serve you to this kids!" Blaze threatend, daydreaming of Sonic being eating by kids.

"That's harsh." Knuckles said, imagening Sonic being eaten by kids.

"Fine! Here's your food!" Blaze said, giving Sonic and Knuckles their tray full of weird gooey stuff.

"Eww! What is this?" Knuckles said, poking his food.

"I don't know, but I think it's moving." Sonic said, poking it with a spoon.

"It's weird gooey stuff." Said Shadow setting next to them.

"I heard that's the lunch for the whole week."

"You mean we're gonna eat this the entire week?" Knuckles ask, hoping he heard wrong.

"Yes."

"Aww, that sucks!" Sonic said throwing his food to the floor.

"I bet Cat Woman putted poison on this, or worse... hairballs!" Knucles said out-loud so Blaze could hear him.

"Ignore him, you know that he is stupid so don't listen to him." "Silver said, while cleaning the floor.

"I know he is, but I didn't put poison or hairballs on this stupid food!"

"Okay, I'm just reminding you that you can't hit him or we'll get fired."

"I know that! He's just so annoying!"

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

"Ught... I couldn't sleep the whole night!" Blaze said yawning. "I had a nightmare about that thing we serve yesterday."

"The weird gooey stuff?" Silver asked.

"Yes, I dreamed it was chasing me in circles and it dind't stop singing 'gooey gooey gooey'!"

"That's a big nightmare. I dreamed about my great great-great grandfather."

"Silver don't start with your great great-great grandfather thing, cause I'm still angry about losing our first job."

"He was a great man you know! My dad said he onced saved a lady from a retarted horse that tried to eat her."

"A retarded horse tried to eat a lady and your great great-great grandfather saved her?"Blaze asked, a little confused.

"Yup! That's my grandfather! Look, kids are coming in."

"What's up Blaze and Silver! Are you gonna serve again that weird gooey stuff that Blaze put hairballs on again?"The blue hedgehog ask.

"I didn't put any hairballs in it!"

"Knuckles said you did."

" He's stupid! What does he know?"

"Fine, I was just playing, but the poison thing I do believe."

"Why?" Silver asked.

"Cause this thing moves! Look!" Sonic pointed at the yucky food.

"Okay... I think is best if you don't eat it." Blaze sugessted.

"Okay... later you two!"

"Hey, did Mephiles already got here?" Silver asked.

"Yes, he's in the table on the back next to the window. Why?"

"I'm going ask him something. I'll be right back."

And with that, Silver the Hedgehog skipped like a dork over to where Mephiles was.

Blaze's left eye twitched at this sight.

"Hey Mephiles!"

"Hi, Silver!" Mephiles said, forcing himself to smile. _(Ught! Why can't this stupid hedgehog leave? Please Solaris make him leave! JUST LEAVE!)_

"Is there something wrong Mephiles?" The white hedgehog asked.

"Huh? Oh no, there's nothing wrong. What do you need?"

"Can I ask you a flavor?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking since you can travel to the past, could you take me to see my great grandfather?"

"NEVER! Just shut up with your grandfather already! Let him go!"

"Oh, pretty, pretty, please! Just do it!" Silver begged, making a puppy face.

"NO! Don't you understand? He's_ DEAD_! And I don't _fucking_ care about your grandfather!" The black hedgehog yelled, feeling good about saying everything he had in his mind.

"Hey, nobody talks like that to my grandfather! And I mean_ NOBODY_!"

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?" Mephiles laughed, imaginating a wimp like Silver hitting him.

"No, I'm gonna do this!" Silver grabbed the yucky gooey food and threw it at Mephiles, only he dodge it and it landed on Sonic's face.

"What the heck, Silver!"

"Sorry!"

"That is it!" The blue hedgehog grabbed some of his pudding and threw it at Silver, but it accidently hit Shadow, who was bearly gonna sit in his table.

"What did I do? I berly got here and people are throwing me food for no reason! WHO DID IT!" Shadow yelled so loud that the lights went out.

"Uh... Knuckles?" Sonic said, shaking nervously.

"I'm here! What did I miss?" Knuckes ask, getting out of the restroom.

"Where were you?" Silver asked.

"In the restoom, but I heard someone call my name. Hey, why are the lights out?"

"How did Knuckles threw me pudding if he was in the restroom?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Uh... FOOD FIGHT!" Sonic grabbed a mango and threw it at Silver.

"Oww! Stupid Sonic!"

Soon everybody in the cafeteria started throwing food. Shadow was throwing lasagna at Silver, knuckles was being chased by some girls that wanted to stabb him with banannas, Mephiles ducked under a table, Blaze was yelling at some kids to stop writing on the on the walls, and Sonic was pouring mustard at random kids, and accidently throwed some at Knuckles.

"Ahhh! My eyes! IT BURNS!" Knuckles screamed, running to the restroom.

"Hey, sorry! I didn't saw you!" Sonic apologized, running after him.

"Mephiles, this your fault!" Blaze yelled, accusing Mephiles.

"How is this my fault?" Mephiles asked.

"Well, why didn't you said yes to Silver?"

"Cause he's stupid and annoying! Plus, he needs to face it that his grandfather is dead!"

"You're stupid."

"_**NOBODY**_ calls me stupid!" Mephiles grabbed brocoli with chese and threw it at Blaze.

Soon they both started trowing each other food.

"What is going on here?" The school's principal ask.

"Take this!" Blaze grabbed some meatballs and accidently threw them at the principal.

"Sorry! I wanted to throw it to somebody else, but I have a bad aim."

"Who started this?"

"Blaze did!" Mephiles said out-loud, pointing an accousing finger at Blaze.

"Shut up!"

"You're going to clean all this, and not get paid for a week!" The principal said leaving.

"I hate this job!"Blaze whined.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? I'm soon gonna do the next chapter! :)<strong>


End file.
